In the end
by Alric Severin
Summary: Snape contemplates his life in his final moments and comes to a realization.my first fic constructive criticisms are welcome.can stand alone but I will continue if it's good enough for you people.R


A/N: Usual disclaimers apply I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda… Tell me if I should continue this fic as I think Severus deserves a second chance to be happy. But this fic can stand on its own. SPOILERS APPLY. A big warning if you haven't read the book. My first fic constructive criticism applies.

* * *

In the end, it was remorse that got me killed. Yes, I admit it, he was right, he was always right well about me anyways. And as I lay down here bleeding to death I wonder as often as my own will would allow me, what my life would have become if I chose a different path.

What kind of a wonderful life I could have lead, peacefully brewing becoming a famous potions master and not the infamous death eater who killed the greatest wizard of all time. What a shame and I haven't even reached the height of my life, struck down by a magical snake at the age of 38 never to see the light of another day. But then again it was my fault and all because of a single word. I remember every excruciating minutes of that painful night, begging for forgiveness from the only person who showed kindness to me when the whole world shunned my very existence.

This is my entire fault.

I chose this path, I made the vow and chained myself to two masters one is a madman and the other a utilitarian who's not afraid to lose a few pawns as long as the good of all people is considered. The night I made the promise to Albus was the night I decided to die. Gone was the old Severus and in its place a mask of a dark man, a man full of bitterness and hate. I swore to protect lily's son and I did, to the best of my abilities and beyond that. I never believed that the dark lord would rise again and yet the fates decided to play a cruel joke he came back and everything went to pieces. I was summoned and _was_ tortured, the dark lord expects his followers to be there when he calls them he was beyond displeased when I arrived two hours late. Oh the sickening sight of skin, the cold inhumane eyes, that night I was ready to face death and yet I lived. But only as a means to progress this cold war, both parties know I'm a spy, and they used me to their advantage. But my loyalties are forever to the man that saved me, I became a spy for the light even if the Order doesn't believe me. The night I killed Dumbledore was the night I set the plans into motion.

I became the second most hated man in the Wizarding world in return I became the most trusted death eater of the dark lord. I became the Headmaster of Hogwarts to keep the students safe, even if the entire staff thought I would kill them. I lead Harry Potter to the sword of Gryffindor.

And in the end the last person the dark lord killed.*

And as I lay here shaking, the blood oozing out of my neck staining my dark clothes I hear a rustle. The-boy-who-lived emerged from the corner looking down on me his face disbelieving. I grabbed his robes.

"Take…it…Take…it…."

I poured the last of my magic into my memories. Hoping he will understand, hoping he will make the right decision. I saw a blur of fuzzy brown hair and knew Granger was beside him, conjuring a flask. When the flask was full I knew my time was up, I looked at those eyes, the eyes of the woman I loved.

"Look…at…me…" I said

My grip slackened and everything went dark. And somewhere behind my mind I knew I did the right thing whatever path I chose I made the right decision if my death would bring the end of a madman, then so be it. In the end I can finally rest in peace.

* * *

A/N: As an avid Snape fan I couldn't take the fact he had to die. There has to be a bigger picture at work here and I plan to paint it (so to speak). Of course being a SS/HG fan I plan to put Hermione somewhere down the road, if I am to take the path of EWE or if I ever continue this fic. Reviews will be greatly appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfic a little constructive criticism goes a long way.

(*) I really don't know if Snape was the last person Voldemort killed(except Harry who we know is alive in the end) but it would be ironic don't you think?

And of course there are excerpts from the book. I claim no right to it whatsoever.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
